The Real Housewives of New York City
The Real Housewives of New York City is an American reality television series that debuted March 4, 2008 on Bravo. It is the second installment in the network's'' Real Housewives'' franchise. Bethenny Frankel, Ramona Singer, Sonja Morgan, Dorinda Medley, Luann de Lesseps and Tinsley Mortimer make up the current cast of RHONY. Production While in production for Season 1, the show was initially titled The Manhattan Moms.[1] The first season premiered on March 4, 2008 and starred Bethenny Frankel, Luann de Lesseps, Alex McCord, Ramona Singer, and Jill Zarin. Despite the series title, the women featured were not all housewives. Frankel and Singer owned their own businesses, McCord and Zarin had jobs outside their home. Kelly Killoren Bensimon was added to the cast for the second season, which premiered on February 17, 2009. Sonja Morgan joined the cast Season 3 that premiered on March 4th, 2010. She is a divorced mother and movie producer developing an International fashion lifestyle brand. August 31, 2010, Frankel made an official announcement that she would not be returning to The Real Housewives of New York City series for its fourth season.[4] In September 2010, the fourth season began filming with Cindy Barshop, who is a single mother, as the series' newest housewife. Bravo pushed the Season 4 premiere back until April 7, 2011 and instead premiered The Real Housewives of Miami on February 22, 2011.[5] Bravo announced in April 2012 that the show would be revamped for its fifth season and effectively fired half of its cast, letting go four of its seven housewives: Barshop, Bensimon, McCord, and Zarin. The fifth season premiered on June 4, 2012 with new cast members Aviva Drescher, Carole Radziwill, and Heather Thomson, leaving Singer and De Lesseps as the only original cast members from season one, along with Sonja Morgan, who joined the show in its third season.[6][7] The series was officially renewed for a sixth season on April 2, 2013.[8] Production was planned to begin on May 8, 2013, but the six housewives had instead gone into negotiations with Bravo regarding their salaries for the upcoming season.[9] Sonja Morgan, Carole Radziwill, Heather Thomson and Ramona Singer rejoined the series on May 9, 2013, with Aviva Drescher only signing her contract on May 24, 2013.[10][11] It was announced on May 28, 2013, that LuAnn has signed onto the upcoming season.[12][13] It has also been speculated that Kristen Taekman will join season six.[14] Season 7 aired April 7, 2015 starring Sonja Morgan, Ramona Singer, LuAnn de Lesseps, Carole Radziwill, Heather Thomson, and new cast member Dorinda Medley who is a divorced mom, and widower by her second marriage. Bethenny, who left the show after Season 3 for her spin-off, returned as well. On January 28, 2019, Bravo announced the season 11 renewal and premiere date of March 6, 2019. The show returns with Barbara Kavovit in a Friend of the Housewives role and Jill Zarin making a guest appearance.Bravo's 'Real Housewives Of New York City' Renewed For Season 11 + Trailer + Premiere Date Housewives History Episodes Trivia In season 7 ''RHONYC ''featured more main cast members than on any previous ''Real Housewives ''franchise: 8. References Category:Series Category:New York City